


The Wedding

by JocastaSilver



Series: The Templar and the Blood Mage [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Divine Leliana, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surprise pregnancy, Terminal Illnesses, Vito Russo Test Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should be the happiest day of their lives. Instead it's controlled chaos. Cullen/Merrill</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of the Templar and the Blood Mage series. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and read the series.

"There’s nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends.”-Homer  
If there’s one thing Cullen Stanton Rutherford hated about his job as Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, it’s politics. “Divine Victoria’s kept them from bothering us for the past two years.” At least his temperamental horse is behaving himself today. The fact that the horse didn’t need to endure the ridiculous get up that Maxwell’s horse did helped.  
“At increasing political cost,” Josephine pointed out. “That’s why the Exalted Council is necessary. Orlais wants to use us, and they have very specific plans for you Commander.”  
Cullen groaned inwardly. He hated that he attracted so many male and female admirers at the ball. There was only one person whose attentions he explicitly wanted and she was currently catching up with her friends.  
“I’m more worried about Fereldon,” Josie added. “They would see us disbanded entirely.”  
“We will find a way,” he replied. “We always do.” At this point, he’s not sure if he’s trying to reassure Josephine or himself. Fortunately, a few paces ahead their public ride into the Winter Palace ended and they dismounted from their horses.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t be over there now?” Merrill asked, as she, Varric, and Isabela sit in the tavern draining drinks and eating greasy food that is only marginally better than the fare at the Hanged Man. It’s a nice reunion with Varric who’s been busy being Viscount and courting his recently discovered Qunari soulmate. They don’t have all their numbers: Aveline is busy running things in Kirkwall and raising her two sons and one daughter; Carver helps to train the city guards; Hawke and Fenris still haven’t returned from their mission; Anders has to keep a low profile; and Sebastian Vael is still be cooling his boots from getting his butt kicked by Aveline.  
“I’m positive Daisy,” Varric replied. “The opening speeches don’t start until tomorrow.”  
“Thanks for treating us, Kitten,” Isabela added, toasting her with her mug of beer. “It’s been nice to catch up on stuff.”  
She’d only been able to treat them, because she now had her own money. When Solas abruptly left, there had been a need for a new Fade expert. She’d volunteered, and tried to not feel guilty that she did not know even half as much as the enigmatic elf did. On the other hand, it was nice to be not completely dependent on Cullen for income as much as she loves him. “So do you all want another round.”  
“Sorry, I have to call it quits. Josie got us some tickets for the Antivan opera, I haven’t seen one since I was married.”  
“And Herah’s probably looking for me,” Varric added. So they all call it an early night, and Merrill met Cullen at their room. He looked meticulous and handsome as always.  
“So did you have a good time with your friends?” he asked.  
“Yeah I did. Do you feel ok after being put on display?” She knew that he hated all of his many admirers.  
“You know I actually do. There’s this sweet Dalish mage, who always manages to make me feel so much better.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The morning after the speeches, Merrill finds herself at a party to celebrate Dorian’s return to Tevinter even though he only arrived a couple of days ago. She is tired, even though she turned in early, and her breasts feel sore.  
“Don’t worry,” he said. “I won’t leave until the Exalted Council is over.”  
“You know Sparkler,” Varric commented. “None of those idiots in Tevinter deserve you.”  
Merrill noticed that afterwards, Maxwell and Dorian kissed and hugged each other tightly with tears in their eyes. When she found Cullen, his expression is grave. “What happened?”  
“There’s a dead Qunari in the Winter Palace, the Inquisitor is going to investigate and see if he can find out more.”  
“We’ll figure this out,” she said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Somehow.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“What are those?” Varric noticed that his girlfriend had a pile of his books on the table in their room.  
“Well, these are all the copies that your fans wanted signed,” Herah replied. “I had to tell several disappointed people that you won’t sign the unauthorized Hard in Hightown sequels.”  
“Damn it! I can’t believe people still read that shit!” He may have shut the bastard responsible for them down, but copies still continued to circulate.  
“Well they are kind of funny,” she joked. “Just kidding! I’ve never actually read them! And I sorted your mail and threw out everything from Starkhaven.” Honestly, Choir Boy should just get the hint and stop writing. At least Blondie admitted that some of his actions were idiotic.  
Just then, he heard a loud knock on his door. He pulled open the door, revealing Max. “Would it be ok, if you came along and investigated the deep roads with me.”  
It’s not as if he was planning some special along time for him and Herah. “Fine, just let me finish signing these books.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
While Merrill isn’t thrilled to see the Deep Roads again, she’s pleased to be traveling with Varric as a group, something they haven’t done since back in Kirkwall. Even if Varric is complaining about everything under the sun.  
“And don’t forget Qunari,” Herah added. Honestly, she liked Varric’s soulmate, who was a vast improvement over the neurotic Bianca.  
“I’m just doing you a personal service,” Varric replied.  
“By lightening the mood,” Merrill said, and then all three of them laugh, while the others look confused.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“If you keep walking like that, you’ll wear a hole into the floor,” Leliana said as they waited in the office set aside for the Inquisition. Josephine is off doing collateral damage in the public relations sections. It’s almost strange to see in her Divine outfit. She’ll always just be Leliana to him.  
“I just can’t help but feeling she should be back by now,” Cullen admitted.  
“When I worried about my Tabris, I would remember that she is a fierce fighter, and pity anyone who tried to harm her.”  
And as they wait, he can’t help but reflect on Mia’s question if they were getting married. Maybe I should propose to Merrill,” he pondered. After all, they had been together for two years, and they both instinctively knew that neither wanted anyone else. He decided to go for a walk since he can’t really do much around here, and then he ran into a sweet, stray mabari.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Merrill is surprised to see Cullen with a mabari, but she remembered that he is from Fereldon, a place where dogs are revered. “So he was abandoned, that’s sad,” she replied.  
“Yeah, I felt he was a kindred spirit trapped in the Winter Palace. I’ve been trying to teach him to fight, but it hasn’t been working out.”  
“Well at least you’ve found a new recruit to the Inquisition,” Merrill joked.  
“If we even have an Inquisition to come back to when the Council is finished,” Cullen said, and Merrill can’t think of anything to reassure, because any platitudes will fall flat of the reality they are now potentially facing.  
“Marry me,” he declared.  
“What?” she wasn’t sure she heard him right.  
“I planned this, well not the dog, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Merrill if you’ll let me.” He is earnest, and serious, and she can’t help but smile.  
“Well, fine, but you have to explain to Mia why you decided to elope.”  
Fortunately, Mother Giselle agreed to preside over the ceremony, and after Merrill swapped her fighting outfit for a calf-length blue dress, they begin the short ceremony.  
“I swear to the Maker, that I will honor and protect you, through sickness and health for as long as we both shall live,” Cullen vowed.  
“With the Creators’ blessings, may I be joined with you through hardship and toil for as long as we both live on this earthly plain,” Merrill replied, relieved that Cullen understands and respects her beliefs. And she may not be devout, but Merrill will never forget where she came from. And with that, they were married.  
“You know I almost feel sorry for the political fallout Josie will have to do, because of this,” Cullen admitted later on. “Although, I don’t emphasize for any of those Orlesians who wanted to marry me.”  
“At least it’s for a happy occasion.” And then they kiss and forget about everything else.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
If there’s one thing Varric hated more than traveling through these Eluvians, it’s that Daisy has to see that the ancient elves weren’t as amazing as she’d thought they’d been. He can tell that the information about the runaway slaves troubled her. However, she kept a surprisingly brave face on. And then her stomach decided to get upset and expel all its contents.  
“I’m fine,” she wheezed after she was done. “Let’s keep going.”  
“You might want to check in with a healer when we return to the Winter Palace dearie,” Vivienne said kindly, her enmity with the former blood mage forgotten.  
When the Inquisitor decided to turn back and find out if Leliana had found out any new intel, Varric is relieved.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Everything’s falling apart: they’d withheld key information from the Exalted Council, Dorian was leaving him to return to Tevinter, and his own advisors were arguing with each other. Just then, his hand was enveloped in a green glow. Max yowled. “Shit! Damn it! We save Fereldon, and they’re angry! We save Orlais, and they’re angry! We close the Breach twice, and my own hand wants to kill me! Could one thing in this fucking world stay fixed?!” He knew instinctively that his tirade was childish, but he didn’t care. “I need to get to the Davaarad. You can all fight amongst yourselves once I’m…. once I’m back.” Because, he realized that he will never see his sister Evie or her family again. Dorian enveloped him in hug, and gently touched his face, tears streaming out of his eyes.  
“Thank you Inquisitor.” Leliana’s eyes shone with sympathy.  
“Would you…. would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?” Josephine asked, trying to tread back into familiar territory and not think of his inevitable demise.  
“Yes,” he replied. “If we fail, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened.”  
“I will inform them personally,” Leliana decided.  
“Leliana I can…”  
“No, Josie. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility.” It’s nice to know that Leliana is going to be an amazing Divine.  
“I’ll have guards at the Eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace,” Cullen said.  
“Maker watch over you.” In spite of being a skeptic when it comes to higher powers, he felt glad that Leliana said those words, before he departed for his final journey.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
After he spoke to the guards, Cullen is happy to keep his soulmate company, since she felt a little off color. “I’m kind of relieved that you’re not going with the others.”  
Merrill laughed. “You would be.” She had an odd expression on her face as if she suspected the source of her ailment. She doesn’t voice her theory, and he doesn’t push her. They can talk about it later, if there is a later.  
“Are you sure you don’t need a healer?” he asked.  
“I’m sure. Besides, I’m feeling better already, because of you.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Max attempted to ignore the phantom pains where his lower left arm used to be. He hated Solas’ plans to destroy all of Thedas to bring back a world that no longer, even as he declared that he would prove him wrong.  
“We warned the Exalted Council of the danger,” Josephine pointed out.  
“Danger posed by spies in your organization!”  
“Without our organization, you would not be alive to complain,” Leliana pointed out.  
“No is arguing against it, but Corypheus is two years dead.”  
“If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organization not a glorified mercenary band.”  
“Inquisitor,” Josephine noticed his presence first.  
“You all know what this,” he said. “A writ from Divine Justinia, authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach and find out who was responsible with or without anyone’s approval. The Inquisition saved Fereldon when you couldn’t, we are not disbanding. And we are certainly not submitting to an empress who only remains on her throne through our assistance. There’s worse coming than you’ve yet seen. So we’ll play nice we’ll bow, but not to you. The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria’s personal honor guard. Answering directly to her, we will transition from a military force into a peace keeping organization. My own adventuring days may be done, but the Inquisition and its mission will continue.”  
The delegates looked furious, but his advisors all beamed approval. That was all that mattered. Now, they needed to focus on facing Solas.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“According to my calculations you’re about eight weeks along,” Anders said. “And everything seems to be fine in there.”  
“Thank you for coming to me on such short notice,” Merrill thanked him.  
“No problem,” he replied.  
Cullen stood a distance apart, somewhat weary of the man he’d known from Kinloch Hold. “Well at least, Mia was right when she joked about nieces and nephews. It doesn’t bother you that he or she will be human?”  
“No, not all. Does it bother you that they might be a mage?” she countered.  
“Of course not! They’ll have an amazing tutor.” Maybe it was sooner than he’d expected, but he found joy in the news of their expanding family. He just needed to convince Merrill to take it easy for the next seven months.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Aveline and Donnic's two sons are named after their fathers, their daughter is named Leandra after Hawke's mother.


End file.
